Motor Neuron Rapidity of Response Study
The Motor Neuron Rapidity of Response Study was a shared United States / United Kingdom project to discover which of their soldiers had unusually fast reflexes. History Early History During the development of the CincLock-VII security system being developed by U.S. Intelligence, which was to be an extreme security measure for their top-secret projects, it became necessary to identify which soldiers had the reflexes to disarm the system. In 1996, overseen by General Ronson Weitzman, the U.S. formed a shared study program with their allies in the U.K., calling it the Motor Neuron Rapidity of Response study. The study was to be similar to the Cobra tests done by the Russians. The US Army Medical Research and Materiel Command was brought in to carry out the reflex tests on the soldiers, among their workers were doctors Thompson Oliphant and Francis Nicholson. None of the USAMRMC staff were told the study's purpose, but they managed to guess correctly what the study was for. Several soldiers in both the U.S. and the U.K. military were tested, apparently without their awareness of the study. It soon became apparent that very few had the necessary level of reflexes for the CincLock-VII system; the British soldiers William Ashcroft and Nigel Kingsgate and the U.S. soldiers Gregory Farrell, Dean McCabe and Shane Schofield. Israel may have become involved in the study for a brief period, or else they followed the studies covertly, and concluded that one of their Air Force soldiers, Simon Zemir had the same reflexes as the other identified subjects. At the same time, the MNRRS also managed to find out the results of Russia's Cobra tests, discovering that only three individuals had the same level of reflexes as their own identified subjects; Iman Khalif, Yousef Nazzar and Hassan Zawahiri. Eventually the project was cut short by Weitzman, having decided that they had collected the necessary data to finalise the CincLock-VII system. In August 2003, the study was deprioritised, and and files were deleted from the U.S.'s intelligence servers, leaving the only physical copy of the study at a facility in Arizona. When Majestic-12 began planning a Cold War, they discovered the existence of the CincLock-VII system, and the Motor Neuron Rapidity of Response Study that had identified those who could disarm the system. They decided that they needed to liquidate all of the subjects who were capable of preventing their plans, and decided to add Weitzman, Oliphant and Nicholson to their bounty list since they knew about the study. Scarecrow As Schofield was attempting to piece together the names on M-12's bounty list, his friend David Fairfax was able to connect several of the names to the MNRRS, however he was unable to access the file. As a result, he was asked to go and speak with Oliphant to see what he knew. Before he could begin talks with Oliphant, Fairfax and Oliphant came under attack from a bounty hunter known as the Zulu. The distressed Oliphant babbled on about the project, however Fairfax was too busy trying to save their lives to pay much attention. After the Zulu's death, Fairfax was able to learn a little more about the MNRRS from Oliphant, right before he was decapitated by the Ice Queen. Luckily, the Mossad agent Benjamin Rosenthal had the rest of the information, and Book II learned from Rosenthal's notes how the results of the MNRRS played into M-12's plans. People Involved Project Workers *General Ronson Weitzman (Project overseer) *US Army Medical Research and Materiel Command **Francis Nicholson **Thompson Oliphant U.S. / U.K. Identified Subjects *Major William "Sphinx" Ashcroft *Specialist Gregory Farrell *Nigel Kingsgate *Specialist Dean McCabe *Captain Shane "Scarecrow" Schofield Cobra Tests Identified Subjects *Iman Khalif *Yousef Nazzar *Hassan Zawahiri Other Identified Individuals *Simon Zemir Goal The MNRRS was established in order to identify soldiers from America and Britain with extremely fast reflexes, as part of the larger idea of creating a missile security system that few people could crack. The study would also attempt to find out the results of Soviet/Russia's similar Cobra tests and include their data. Trivia . Category:Scarecrow Category:Projects